Backend of Forever
by The Emcee
Summary: Pitch forces himself on Jack and leaves him on his own. Bunnymund finds him face down in the snow and takes him to North. But Pitch, still very weak, left a gift for Jack and it actually turned out to be a good one. Slash. Mpreg. Rape. Bunnymund/Jack, Pitch/Jack


Title: Backend of Forever

Author: The Emcee

Pairings: Bunnymund/Jack, Pitch/Jack

Rating: M

Summary: Pitch forces himself on Jack and leaves him on his own. Bunnymund finds him face down in the snow and takes him to North. But Pitch, still very weak, left a gift for Jack and it actually turned out to be a good one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom nor do I own the song or the lyrics.

A/N: This has mpreg in it because…Yeah… Just…yeah. There's also rape. It has the M rating for a reason people! Shesh.

…

_I overheard that you were unhappy too._

_Misleading trust into a relationship that makes no sense._

_Over and out Connecticut._

_But you had your back turned_

_There as you faded away at the end of my day I found out._

_You weren't what I thought of you, what I thought of you._

_What I thought of you._

_But this isn't love, so forever let it go, forever let it burn._

_But this isn't love, there on the back end of forever_

_I wish I would never hurt again._

_I wish I would never hurt again._

_**Backend of Forever, Coheed and Cambria**_

…

Jack had no idea what hit him. One second, he was sitting on a tree branch not far from his pond and the next, he was eating snow. Not that he minded eating snow, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to run around and cause mayhem and trouble. But before he could get up, a hand, large, strong, and firm, planted itself in the middle of his back and prevented him from getting up. A cold dread began to fill him and he shivered. He never shivered, not even when he conjured the harshest winds and the mightiest of storms. Yet he shivered and that was how Jack knew who was holding him down before he even spoke.

"Hello, Jack," came Pitch's voice, soft and deadly, from above him.

Jack struggled with all of his might to break free, to shake the Nightmare King off of him. It was no use. Pitch was physically stronger than he was, which made sense since he was a full grown man. Unlike Jack, who had been a mere teenager ever since his fall through the ice when he was still human. If he had his magical staff though, he'd be able to send Pitch back to his cave. But his staff was laying in the snow just out of arm's reach where it had landed when he had fallen out of the tree.

"For someone who embodies the frost and winter itself, you have a fiery spirit, Jack," Pitch whispered, his lips brushing against Jack's ear. Involuntarily, Jack shivered and struggled, foolishly, to escape.

"Get off of me!" Pitch laughed and pressed his body against Jack's. When he felt the Nightmare King's erection brush against his ass, Jack stilled for a second before he fought even harder to get up. If only he could grab his staff…

"No, I won't. I quite prefer you beneath me, Jack. It suits you well." Pitch's free hand traveled down Jack's side until it wormed itself underneath his blue hoodie.

"What do you want from me?" Jack growled. The blanket of snow around them had been turned into a mess as he fought and struggled. He didn't know what frustrated him more: not being able to escape or move even an inch or the fact that Pitch didn't have to exude any energy in keeping him down.

"You already know, Jack. You felt it. Don't tell me you didn't because I felt how you stilled when you did," Pitch said, his voice heavy and thick with something Jack couldn't name and didn't want to name. It frightened him too much. The immortal above leaned in closer, his breath caressing Jack's cheek, and added, "I want you, Jack Frost, and I shall have you."

_No!_ Jack's mind screamed and he tried yet again to gain any upper hand in the situation. Pitch's laughter filled the air around him and invaded his mind, making him feel frightened and panicked and rash. His staff, if he could just get his hands on his staff, he'd be able to fly out from underneath Pitch and get away. He may not be able to escape him for very long, but he'd be able to call the other Guardians at the very least. And then he felt Pitch's nails shred his pants and his stomach twisted and turned. Jack knew what was going to happen and he continued fighting it. But he was getting tired and the cold air around him felt strange and foreign and too harsh.

His hoodie was pushed up and Jack felt too heavy and tired to fight anymore. All of his energy and strength had been used and wasted on his numerous attempts at escape, and now he was doomed. From behind him, Jack felt Pitch's body rise away from his and hope stirred within him. Perhaps the Nightmare King would leave him. He had humiliated and tormented Jack enough and he could see that right then and there. But his hopes were crushed when he felt bare flesh press back against his own bare backside. Foolish, he had been foolish and stupid and naïve to think that Pitch would leave him alone.

"This is for my enjoyment, Jack, not yours. And don't be stupid enough to think that this will be over quickly," Pitch hissed into his ear and there was a slight pause before Jack's body was pushed forward harshly as the man above him entered him.

His world erupted in a blinding pain, the likes of which he had never known before. Jack screamed, slicing through the harsh, cold winter wind, and his hands clawed at the snow covered ground. Pitch was unrelenting and didn't allow Jack time to breath or think. Pain, that was all he knew, and his body screamed and protested and cried out as Pitch kept thrusting in and out of his body.

Jack had never experienced anything like this. Oh, he wasn't stupid. He was a teenaged immortal who had been around for three hundred years; he knew what sex was and he knew the differences between making love, casual sex, and rape. But he pushed those thoughts from his mind and refused to think about it. The last thing he needed was to put into words, even within his mind, what was going on, what was happening. As a Guardian, it was Jack Frost's duty to protect the children of the world from evil beings like Pitch Black. As the Guardian of Fun, he was supposed to be strong and know what to do when a threat arose. Right now, he wasn't strong. Right now, he had no idea what to do. All he could do was scream.

Above him, behind him, all around him, Jack felt Pitch's body tense and he felt his body filling with the awful seed of the King of Nightmares. Hot tears, tears he didn't even realizing had been falling, fell from his eyes like pretty little diamonds before the cold snow swallowed them up. The only noises around him were Pitch's panting and his barely contained sobs. A soft moan escaped the man above him and Jack felt hot, burning lips press a mocking kiss to the back of his neck.

"So young, so innocent… But not anymore. You are mine now, Jack Frost. All mine…"

…

Bunnymund had been sent to retrieve Jack. Of course he had. God forbid that North go himself or send Toothiana or Sandy to fetch the newest edition to the Guardian fold. Why he was always the one who had to bring Jack Frost to North's workshop, he had no idea. And, honestly, he really didn't mind. He did like Jack, more than he ought to, but he'd never tell anyone else that. The possibility of Jack finding out would be too high and the younger Guardian would never let him live it down. Besides, he wasn't good at telling others how he felt.

The snow was cold and soft underneath his feet and he couldn't help but shiver. Bunny would never get used to the cold no matter how many times he was up north or wrestling with Jack when the brat got out of hand and started snowball fights. Usually, there would be a gentle winter breeze blowing or at least a few snowflakes falling. But today, there were no snowflakes or gentle breeze. Instead, there was a harsh wind that chilled him to the bone. He began to worry. It wasn't like Jack to create such a brutal wind even when he was feeling angry or sad or lonely.

Adjusting his satchel, Bunnymund made his way to the pond that Jack had called home for years. When the pond came in sight, he thought that he'd see Jack sliding across the ice or lounging in one of the nearby trees. What he saw made him stand still in shock and horror. The snow around the pond was scattered and torn apart, as though a fight had happened. In the middle of it all was Jack, naked as a new born babe, unmoving and with blood stains on his backside.

"Jack!" Bunny quickly made his way towards the winter sprite.

"Jack! Are you okay, mate?!" He knelt down and looked Jack over.

Bunny could hear him breathing, but he looked awful. His eyes roamed downwards before quickly looking back at Jack's pale face. If he were a human, he would've blushed. Never before had he seen Jack even half naked, but he kind of liked the idea. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Bunny carefully picked Jack up, mindful of what had happened. It was pretty obvious to him what he happened; the dried blood and bruises on Jack's butt and thighs were proof enough. Tapping his foot on the ground, Bunny watched as a hole opened up. With Jack tucked in close to his chest, Bunny hopped down the hole and made his way quickly to North's workshop.

Whoever had hurt Jack would pay. No one went after his Frostbite and got away with it.

…

Hands groped at his naked body. Laughter, cruel and full of mockery, rang loudly through the air around him. Surrounded by darkness and silence, the only sounds being the laughter and his own screams, Jack called out for help. Even as Pitch entered him, he called out for help.

No one answered.

No one came.

The laughter was eventually drowned out by his own horrified screams and Jack was swallowed by the darkness. He felt hot and cold, dead and alive. He hated it.

"…..ack…."

Pitch's nails dug into his flesh and made him bleed. His thrusts split him in two and Jack could feel himself bleed. He continued to scream even though he knew no one would come.

"….Ja….ck…"

Through the darkness, through the pain, through the laughter and his screams, Jack could hear a soft voice calling out to him. Pitch must have heard it too because he stopped laughing and starting yelling in anger. Hope and relief erupted within Jack and he found himself scrambling towards that familiar voice.

"Jack!"

Jack's blue eyes snapped open and were met by worried green ones. Bunnymund. _Bunnymund!_ Crying out in relief and joy, Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders and buried his face in the fur on his neck. Tears began tumbling out of his eyes as he cried into the Pooka's warm, soft fur. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and Jack had never felt safer or more secure. His body shook almost violently and his voice cracked as he cried.

Large, warm paws rubbed his back and it was then that Jack realized he had clothes on. Blankets pulled around his waist and as Jack began to calm down, he realized that he was on a bed in a room. Resting his head against Bunny's furry shoulder, his blue eyes, red and puffy from crying, gazed lazily into the room as tears gently fell from them. He must have been in the infirmary at North's fortress. The white walls, white blankets and bed, and the smell of medicine and sanitizer more than gave it away.

Suddenly, memories of what Pitch had done to him came rushing back and Jack felt terrified and ashamed. He pulled away from Bunny and almost fell off the bed. The Pooka, however, grabbed him before he fell and pulled him back. Jack tried to back away as far from his fellow Guardian as possible, but Bunny wouldn't let him.

"Jack? Jack! It's just me, mate! It's just me," Bunny said softly. Jack didn't say anything; he merely cried harder. If Bunny knew what Pitch had done to them…if any of them knew… They'd cast him out. He'd be alone again.

"Jack…" Never before had he ever felt so helpless, so worthless. Jack didn't want to look at him, he _couldn't_ look at him. With his knees pulled tight against his chest, Jack buried his face in shame.

"Jack, _please_…" Bunny sighed softly. "Jack…I…_we_ know what happened…what he did to ya…"

At that, Jack's head snapped up and stared in wide-eyed shock at Bunny. Fear, cold and terrible, threatened to overwhelm him. They knew. _They knew_. He was screwed for sure now. Hadn't he told them before that he wasn't Guardian material? If they didn't believe him then, they most definitely would now. Who'd want someone like him around now that he was broken? North…Tooth…Sandy…Bunny…they were his family, the people he cared for. Yes, he cared for the children of the world and he always would, but aside from Jaime, none of them knew him like his fellow Guardians did.

_Jaime…_ Oh no, what would Jaime think? Would he ever want to see Jack Frost again? What if he stopped believing in Jack? If Jaime stopped believing in him, Jack would die…

"Jack, it's okay…" Jack focused on Bunny and looked into his green eyes. There was sadness and pain, but something else. He couldn't see very well though because his tears began fogging his vision. Shaking his head back and forth, Jack pressed himself against the bed's head board.

"No…no, it's not…It's not…" Bunny reached out for him and Jack flinched. Reluctantly, the older Guardian let his paw fall back onto the bed.

"Yes, it is… Or, it will be."

"No, it won't… I'm bad…gross…filthy… Who'd want to be around me?" Jack cried, feeling more lost and alone than he had ever felt before.

"Jack Frost, you are many things, mate, but bad, gross and filthy aren't any of them," Bunny said with such strength and conviction that Jack's eyes widened and hope began to stir. No, he couldn't allow himself to be hopeful. False hope would only crush him in the end and he didn't know if he'd have the strength for that.

"But…" Jack protested, but Bunny cut him off.

"If I thought you were filthy or gross or bad or anythin' like that, would I be here? No, I wouldn't be. An' North an' Tooth an' Sandy wouldn't be waiting outside this room right now, worried sick about ya." Bunny's green eyes stared resolutely into Jack's bright, icy blue ones. "Look, Jack…what happened to ya wasn't your fault. Pitch is a sick and twisted creature. It's not your fault, Jack. It's not your fault."

Too many emotions boiled deep within him. They confused him and frightened him, but Jack kept them at bay. He wouldn't, couldn't, figure them all out; not right then and there anyway. He was too tired and drained to do so. However, that didn't stop him from hurling himself into Bunny's warm arms. A weight lifted from his shoulders, at least somewhat, and Jack allowed himself to cry and feel safe and secure in the Pooka's arms. It wasn't until his bed dipped down and an arm gently patted his shoulder that Jack realized they were alone. Looking up, he saw that North, Tooth, and Sandy had entered the room and were crowding around his bed.

"You are strong, Jack, and not alone. We will find Pitch and we will make sure he doesn't go this again," North promised him, fatherly love and concern reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. The next time I see Pitch, I'll knock another tooth out of his mouth for you," Tooth said gently, a reassuring smile on her face. Sandy nodded and punched his fist into his hand.

It would take time for him to return to normal, Jack knew. And he also knew that he may never go back to normal, but he wasn't alone. That was an enormous comfort. As he snuggled into Bunny's arms, Jack felt unsure of what he'd do now and where'd he go from here. The fear that Pitch would find him again and put him through worse loomed over his head and he almost threw up thinking about it. But he wasn't alone. He kept repeating that inside his mind like a mantra.

He wasn't alone, he wasn't alone…

…

Weeks passed, almost two months had gone by, and Jack began to feel like his old self once again. Granted, he wasn't exactly the same, but he had gone from jumping at every little noise and touch to only jumping at noises that reminded him of…_that_ and flinching every once in a while. It was a definite improvement and he was glad that he wasn't feeling ashamed or worthless anymore. Unfortunately, nightmares still plagued him more often than not, but Bunny always helped him chase them away.

Jack had been spending a lot of time with the Pooka recently. After he had recovered from his wounds and had told them what had happened through a lot of tears and gut-wrenching sobs, he left the North Pole and went back to the Warren with Bunny. As much as he loved the winter weather at North's fortress, he couldn't stay there, not when it was more than possible for Pitch to break in again. Tooth would keep trying to examine his teeth, so her palace was a no go. Just…no. And Sandy, well, he really didn't have a place and Jack really didn't want to interrupt his work. So, the Warren it was. It actually worked out because Jack had gotten closer to Bunny than he had been before and began to feel things for him that he didn't feel for the others. Of course, he always found the Pooka attractive. Aside from that beautiful fur coat of his, those green eyes were to die for and so was his accent.

Shaking his head, Jack rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around his torso as another cramp hit him. He had been experiencing them a lot since arriving at the Warren. Not only that, but he was throwing up way too much and his nipples hurt and his lower back ached and he was tired… But he didn't tell Bunny about all of that. Okay, he told him about the puking and the cramps, but only because they were so obvious that he couldn't successfully lie his way out of it. Bunny didn't know about the other stuff, though. Although Easter was a long ways off, he still had work to do and Jack didn't want to bug him too much. Freeze a few of his giant Easter stone heads, sure, but not worry him unnecessarily.

"Oi! Jack." Jack sat up on his elbows and watched as Bunny made his way over to him. He had a serious expression on his face and Jack began to feel a bit worried.

"What's up, Kangaroo?" Bunny's one eye twitched, but he didn't comment on the nickname. Jack's smile fell from his face and he stood up.

"We're headin' up north," Bunny told him as he tapped open a rabbit hole. Puzzled, Jack tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" Bunny rolled his eyes and pulled Jack against him. A soft blush tinted the otherwise pale cheeks on the winter spirit's face as he automatically pressed closer to the warm, soft fur.

"Because you're sick an' not tellin' me what's goin' on and I'm worried. So, North's gonna have you looked over." With that, they hopped into the hole and quickly made their way to North's place. Jack clung to Bunny, enjoying the closeness and how it made him feel. They arrived much too soon for Jack's liking and he had to let go of the Pooka. North greeted them as they made their way to the Globe Room. Sandy nodded his hello and Tooth spared a hasty hi as she instructed her fairies.

"Bunny! Jack! Good to see you," North smiled at them before steering Jack towards the infirmary.

"Look, I really don't know what's going on with me, but I'm not worried about it. It can't be too serious, right?" Jack looked up at North, then to Bunny, and then back at North.

"Right?"

…

"That so cannot be right!" Jack exclaimed before his head fell back against his pillow.

North had overseen every single test Jack had been put through and Bunny had never once left the youngest Guardian's side. The yetis and elves had made sure he was comfortable and ate while the test results were being processed. Tooth had left for her palace not too long ago and Sandy was about to leave himself. They both had a lot of work to do and Jack understood that. He still missed them though. Especially right now, when he needed them to tell North that the tests were wrong.

"But the tests are correct. All of them," North said, looking into Jack's eyes. "You are pregnant." Jack covered his face with his hands for a moment before he turned back to look at North and Bunny.

"How can that be? I'm a boy for crying out loud!" Bunny turned to North.

"Yeah, North. How exactly can Jack be pregnant? I never heard of such a thing in my entire life!"

"Yes, you are boy, Jack, but you are Guardian. Guardians are different in many ways."

Jack groaned and ran a hand through his snow white hair. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with another being. More importantly, he was pregnant with Pitch's child. Oh God… What was worse: being pregnant or Pitch being the father? This wasn't good. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? What had Jack done to deserve this?

"If he is pregnant-"

"He is, Bunny. Tests do not lie." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so he's pregnant. But North, that means that it's Pitch's baby…" North sighed heavily.

"Yes, I know." North placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at him, tears of fear and doubt sparkling in his eyes. "This baby is not a curse, but a blessing."

"How can you say that?" Jack asked him in a voice barely above a whisper. North gave him a gentle, fatherly smile.

"Because you are its mother. You will love it and it will love you. Love is never a curse." Jack wished he could believe that. He really did. But part of him just wasn't convinced. This was Pitch's child. The King of Nightmares wasn't known for being cuddly and warm.

"Don' worry, Jack. You won't be alone. I'll be here with ya, mate," Bunny told him reassuringly. Jack met his green eyes and felt himself smile. He may not have a clue as to what he was doing, but he did feel better knowing that Bunny would be there. "We'll do this togetha."

"Together," Jack replied.

…

Jack spent most of his days at Bunny's Warren. At seven months pregnant, he wasn't allowed to go out and spread frost and snow storms and cause winter winds to whip up and blow the snowflakes around. Actually, he wasn't allowed to do most of the things he liked or wanted to do. No more climbing trees, no more rolling around in the soft, sweet smelling grass at the Warren, and no more alone time. Ever. The last time he had been left alone in his pregnant state, most of North's elves ended up as ice icicles, which had been hilarious until both North and Tooth reamed him a new one. Sometimes, being pregnant sucked.

Other times, it wasn't so bad. Like when Bunny would cuddle with him on his bed and rub his protruding belly. And when Tooth would gush over what the baby would be named, what powers he or she would have, and what he or she would look like. Even though Pitch was its father, Jack was hoping with everything he had that his baby wouldn't turn out to be like the Nightmare King. Jack refused to let his child turn into a monster. He was hopeful that it wouldn't. After all, it would be raised by the five Guardians and they were the ones who kept nightmares and fear at bay.

Just like Bunny kept Jack's own private nightmares and fears away. They hadn't really talked about what their relationship was. For the most part, they would cuddle and, on occasion kiss, but Jack wasn't sure how Bunny felt exactly. Jack himself knew that he loved the Pooka. He had had enough time to think about it and he realized that he had fallen head over heels for the older Guardian. There was just something about Bunny that made Jack feel good, very good, better than he had ever felt. Bunny was the first one he would turn to if he was upset or fearful or anything like that.

He loved him with everything he had.

"Hey, Frostbite," Bunny said softly. Jack hummed and buried his face in the Pooka's fur.

"Yes, Kangaroo?" Paws, large and strong and oh, so warm, rubbed his back. They were lying on Bunny's large bed. Jack was laying on his right side and had practically glued himself to Guardian of Hope.

"I got some news for ya." Jack opened one of his blue eyes.

"Oh?" Bunny nodded and looked down at the small winter sprite.

"Sandy spotted Pitch the other night while he was giving the children their dreams. He wasn't taken care of though, I can tell ya that. Ran back to his cave like a dog with his tail between his legs."

Jack's body froze. His heart pounded in his ears and his hands began to shake. Pitch…Pitch had been spotted by Sandy. He was out there, doing who knows what, plotting and waiting and scheming… Knowing that Pitch was out on the prowl terrified Jack, even more so than ever now that he was with child. Only Bunny's soothing voice and paws kept Jack from losing it.

"Hey, hey…it's okay, Frostbite. It'll be okay, you'll see." Jack looked into those hunter green eyes he loved so much. They showed him confidence and strength and…and love.

"How? How do you know that? How can you say that?" Bunny's hold on his body tightened.

"Because I won't let him get to ya. Not again. Not ever." Bunny pressed a kiss you Jack's forehead.

"Why?" Jack's gaze met Bunny's and he refused to let this go. He wanted, no _needed_, to hear Bunny tell him. Bunny looked away for a brief second before he turned back to Jack.

"Because…" He trailed off, obviously unsure and nervous. Jack nodded, hoping rising within him.

"Because…?" Bunny sighed.

"Because I…I…I love ya, Jack. More than anythin'."

Just like that, all of Jack's fear was vanquished.

Just like that, a peace that Jack hadn't known since Pitch had first pushed him down into the snow settled down within his heart and soul.

Just like that, Pitch Black, Boogeyman and Nightmare King, was pushed away from Jack's thoughts.

It was only the two of them. Three technically, if Jack counted the baby.

"You…You do?" Bunny smiled and caressed Jack's pale cheek.

"O' course I do, Jack. You're beautiful. You're timeless. You're fun and carefree and young…you balance me out perfectly." Jack smiled and felt tears of happiness prickling in his eyes.

"You really do love me?" Bunny nodded.

"I really do, Frostbite."

"Even though I'm pregnant with Pitch's baby?"

"Yes, even though you're pregnant with Pitch's baby. And hey, the baby won' know who it's true father is. So…So why not let it believe I'm it's daddy, eh?" Jack blamed his hormones for the tears falling down his cheeks. He smiled and laughed softly before kissing the Pooka.

"I like the sound of that. And Bunny?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"I love you too."

…

It was too soon. It was happening too soon. Jack was only seven and a half weeks pregnant; he shouldn't be in labor. But he was. Bunny had brought him to North's fortress a few hours ago when the labor pains began and now he was lying on a bed in the infirmary, being prepped for delivery. He'd have to have a Cesarean section of course, but that wasn't what he was worried about.

What if the baby wasn't fully developed? What if it was still born or deformed or something like that? What if it was more like Pitch than Jack? What if it died? What medical problems would it have being born premature? So many questions plagued Jack's mind and he had little to no time to even begin to sort them out.

Before he knew it, he was giving a pain killer and a screen was put up to prevent him from witnessing the C-section. North was there with Tooth and Bunny. Sandy was working, but he would be there as soon as he was finished. With Bunny holding onto his hand, Jack tried to ready himself for the procedure. Even though he wasn't ready to be a parent, even though he thought he'd suck at it, he was ready. He had to be ready.

…

A cry rang out in the infirmary. A baby's cry. Jack, his white hair matted to his sweat-soaked face, looked over to see his baby, a little girl, being cleaned and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. With a big smile on his face, North handed the small baby to Jack who took her carefully in his arms.

"Congratulations, Jack," North told him before gently ruffling Jack's hair and messing it up even further. Bunny gazed down at the baby, a smile on his face.

"Hey there, ya little ankle biter." Jack smiled.

"Aw! She's so cute and so tiny…" Tooth gushed and smiled down at the precious new born.

Her skin was a light grey color with just a tiny hint of blue. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. Being premature, she was small and tiny but Jack thought that she was beautiful. As Jack gazed down lovingly at her, he ran a cool finger over her cheek and he laughed softly when she sneezed and squinted up at him. Laughing softly, he placed a soft kiss on her dark locks.

"Whatcha gonna call her?" Tooth asked him. Jack looked up at Bunny, who was completely fixated on the little bundle in his arms.

"Eira," Jack told her.

"What does that mean?" Jack looked up at her before turning back to his baby.

"It means snow in Welsh."

"Aw…that's such a cute name…" Tooth smiled down at Eira, who began to fuss. North gently scooped her up and out of Jack's arms before giving her a bottle and placing her in her own special crib. One of the elves hopped up onto the crib and held the bottle so that Eira could drink.

"You both need rest, Jack. Sleep." Jack did feel tired. Exhausted, actually, and he closed his eyes.

His head rested on Bunny's chest while he slept and Jack felt warm and safe and loved. He was happy that his baby girl was okay. She was so beautiful and tiny that he was kind of afraid that he'd break her if he held her again. But he knew she was stronger than that.

As he slept, he dreamed. It was a very weird dream though because he was standing in a dark space with a spotlight shining down on him. No one else was around and nothing was going on. At least, he thought he was by himself until Jack heard him speak..

"You were pregnant." Pitch's voice was soft and sounded flabbergasted and surprised. With that simple statement, he sounded more like a man than the Nightmare King and Jack found that he didn't feel any fear or dread for once.

"Yeah, I was. It's a girl. I named her Eira." Pitch stepped into the light and Jack thought that he looked tired and weak. They stared at each other and Jack thought that he saw loneliness and fear in those yellow eyes. The other male certainly did look weaker than he had before.

"Your fellow Guardians made sure I stayed away from you and her. They tracked my every move."

"You deserved it and much more." Jack wished he could say more. He wished that he could make Pitch feel everything he had felt after…after _that. _For some reason, however, he didn't. Maybe it was because Jack felt sorry for him. After all, Pitch Black was still invisible and lonely, just like Jack had been.

"I know." Pitch stared at him for a moment before he began backing away. "Take care of her, Jack." And then, he disappeared and Jack was lost in a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up, he remembered his more than odd dream conversation with Pitch. As much as he felt sorry for him, Jack couldn't help but still loath the King of Nightmares for what he did to him. Gazing down at Eira, Jack found his anger and fear pour out of him. With Bunny by his side, they coed over the newborn and smiled and talked to her as they fed her. He may have felt bad for Pitch, but Jack was going to make sure that Eira was nothing like him. She was more Jack's daughter than Pitch's anyway, and why should an innocent little baby be told and judged by the sins of her father?


End file.
